The morning after the night before
by Snavej
Summary: When Juvia wakes up naked in a room that is most definitely not her own after a night out with her friends, she is obviously concerned. But who took her home? What happened? Why was she naked! [Gruvia oneshot]


Juvia didn't immediately know where she was when she first woke up. The walls in this room were blue. Her walls were cream. It was not her room.

The duvet was also wrong. It was the right colour, but completely the wrong shade. Her usual duck egg blue bedsheets had been replaced by navy ones. Definitely not her room.

Slowly she sat up and glanced around, clutching her aching head. The pictures of her friends weren't on the walls either. Posters of some ice hockey team were pinned up. Most definitely not her room.

It was only as the covers sank down that she realised she was naked. Where were her pyjamas? Overcome with embarrassment she looked around for her clothes. She found a t-shirt on the floor and pulled it on. It made her feel mildly better.

Juvia blinked and memories flooded to the front of her mind. Last night, she'd been out with the girls. They'd met up with some of the guys. And…

"Oh no," she mumbled. "I didn't… Where is my underwear?"

She upturned the room in search for her underwear, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Shit. Crap. Where is my phone?" But she couldn't see that either. Whoever she'd slept with was nowhere in sight. What if she was in a crack house? What if she'd been kidnapped?

How had Erza let her go off with some random guy?

Juvia strained her memory. Lucy had been dancing with Natsu. Gajeel had been glaring at any guy who got too close to Levy. Erza… Erza had been trying strawberry cocktails with Cana. Who else had been there?

"Gray…" Juvia whispered. "Oh, my… No. I can't have…"

Juvia sank onto the bed and put her head in her hands. She couldn't have slept with Gray. She thought Gray held no interest in her at all. He'd been drinking in a corner ignoring everyone.

Except he hadn't done that all night. He'd blown Loke off and come over. Asked if she wanted to get out of there…

And of course, Juvia had said yes.

And now he'd left her alone in the bed. Slept with her and left her. No. Gray wouldn't do that. Would he?

There was only one way Juvia was going to find out.

Wishing she could have at least found some of her clothes, Juvia opened the door and peaked out. Did Gray live with anyone? She really hoped not.

Juvia crept through the apartment.

"Hello?" she whispered. No one replied. She found herself in the living room. Her clothes were strewn all over the sofa. Hastily, Juvia gathered them up and pulled on what she could. Her bag sat in another chair, but her mobile's battery was dead.

"Crap," she swore. "Where are my shoes?"

She spotted her heels and pulled them on, wincing as they pressed against a blister that had formed. Then a shout from somewhere in the flat made her pause.

"Juvia?"

It was Gray.

"Shit."

Juvia froze, torn between sprinting out of the door and waiting. But Gray found her first.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, standing in the doorway.

"I… Do you want me to?"

"Well, no. I just made breakfast," Gray admitted. He ran his hand through his hair. "It's nothing fancy, just eggs on toast…"

"I like eggs on toast," Juvia whispered.

"I'll go plate up then," Gray said. He turned to leave.

"Gray, what happened last night?" Juvia asked quickly. She looked down at her shoes. "I had too much to drink…"

"I know," Gray said. "We were at the club and left together. We came back here and well… You weren't the only one to have drunk a bit too much. Well, you know about my… Habit."

Juvia giggled. Yes, she knew all about Gray's habit of taking off all of his clothes when he drank too much alcohol.

"Anyway, you also… You know…"

"Stripped?" Juvia offered. Gray blushed.

"Yes, that. I think you put it, to make me feel less awkward about it," Gray went on. "We watched something and fell asleep. I woke up in the night and carried you through to my bed and fell asleep again. I woke up twenty minutes or so ago and started breakfast." He finished in a rush, avoiding Juvia's gaze.

"So we didn't sleep together?"

"Well." Gray frowned. "We did sleep together but we didn't sleep together if you get what I mean. We didn't have sex," he added quickly.

"Oh, good," Juvia said. "I mean it's not bad. But…"

"We did kiss," Gray said.

"What?"

"We kissed," Gray repeated. "Just once, during the film… It was nice." They both stared at each other awkwardly. "I'm gonna go and plate up breakfast."

He left. Juvia slipped off her heels. She had to stay for breakfast and find out what on earth this all meant.

"I kissed Gray," she whispered. "Oh, my. I kissed Gray."

He appeared a minute later with two plates of slightly burnt eggs and toast.

"Here," he handed her a plate and cutlery.

"Thanks."

They ate in silence on the sofa. Gray finished first.

"Look, Juvia," he began.

Juvia wanted to say something, that it didn't matter. They had both been drunk. But she couldn't speak.

"I know we were drunk, but-"

This was it. He was going to reject her. Juvia braced herself.

"- I really enjoyed last night and wondering if you might like to come over again," Gray was talking to his shoes. "Just the two of us, without the others."

Juvia tried to speak but had been rendered speechless. After years of pining, Gray was asking her to come round!

"Like a date?"

The words had come out of her mouth before she could stop them. Juvia clapped her hands over her mouth, almost knocking her plate to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to be so forward-"

"Yeah, like a date," Gray interrupted. He looked around and made eye contact. Gray smiled awkwardly and waited.

"You mean it?" Juvia asked quietly.

"Yeah," Gray said and Juvia smiled. "Come on, let's wash up and I'll drive you home. Cute as you look in my shirt, you probably want some of your own clothes… And Erza might kill me."

Juvia laughed and picked up the plates. Maybe waking up in someone else's bed wasn't too bad after all!

* * *

 **Author's note: This was based loosely on a prompt but I forgot to write the prompt down... But ah well. Please review :)**


End file.
